


Senior Year

by Betzalee



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fíli and Kíli are adorable, Fíli is very nervous, High school love, M/M, Unrelated Fíli and Kíli, so is Faramir, Éowyn is kind of a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betzalee/pseuds/Betzalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I first laid eyes on him during sophomore year of high school. I was playing on my phone when suddenly I looked up and there he was, standing by the door. he looked bored, like he didn't want to be there. I watched him walk across the room to an empty chair. He was tall and moved with grace and his dark, curly hair made him look mysterious. He was gorgeous and I simply didn't know what to do. I knew he was going to be a part of my life forever."</p><p>* I fucking suck at summaries so this ^ would have to do for now :] *</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senior Year

I first laid eyes on him during sophomore year of high school. I was playing on my phone when suddenly I looked up and there he was, standing by the door. he looked bored, like he didn't want to be there. I watched him walk across the room to an empty chair. He was tall and moved with grace and his dark, curly hair made him look mysterious. He was gorgeous and I simply didn't know what to do. I couldn't will my eyes away from him but I knew that if I stared too long at him I'd get caught. Reluctantly I looked away and despite the fact that I didn't know a single thing about him, I knew he was going to be a part of my life forever. As the days dragged on, my feelings for him only grew more intense and I found myself day dreaming about him. His name was Kili and he had moved into town during the summer after his father had gotten relocated. Kili had not told me about this, but I simply overheard him speak with one of the kids in the class. I was too shy and embarrassed to go and talk to him. He was utterly gorgeous and I had no idea whether or not he was gay. The last thing I wanted was to put in him an uncomfortable situation so I simply sat around him and listened as well as I could, slowly learning things about him.

 

As days turned to weeks and weeks into months, I began to learn how to hide my feelings. I got so good at it that my friends, who already knew about my sexual preference, had even tried to hook me up once or twice. They were so oblivious about my feelings towards Kili and I was not sure whether I liked it or not. In a way it was good that no one new. His friends were assholes and they would most likely push me to make a move on Kili or would go up to the brunette and get him to talk to me. If Kili didn't swing that way, that would make the brunette so uncomfortable and honestly I didn't want to get rejected. Just thinking about him being disgusted by me gave me chills. No it was better if no one knew. It was easier that way, even though sometimes I wondered if I'll be in the dark for the rest of my life about my feelings.

Even though I never told him about my feelings, I did begin to talk with him. They were small and pointless conversations but each one of them made my day 100 times better. They were all initiated by me but every time I spoke with him, Kili was always nice and would smile at me! He made my insides turn in the most pleasant ways. Butterflies were flying everywhere and my legs felt like jelly. It was perfect. 

Slowly, our simple hi's and what's up turned into longer conversations that would drag all the way into the end of class. He was so nice and funny and when he found out my name was Fili, he said that we were probably meant to be. That sentence, as innocent as it might have been, made me like him even more.  Sometimes I couldn't help but think that Kili had feelings for me too. Something about the way he smiled at me and the way he sometimes touched my arm by mistake always got me thinking about that possibility. But I knew I shouldn't. I should stop thinking that way because it simply wasn't going to help anything. I couldn't get my hopes up, not in a million years and I didn't want to offend Kili either, not after he had become my friend. 

We didn't talk outside of class though and that was a bummer. I was with him in all of the classes so I tried to be rational and leave the brunette alone during lunch time or when it was time to go home. But it still bothered me. There were times where I tried to engage the brunette in conversations that would drag until lunch, but Kili always found a way to somehow end it. He would then say bye to me and leave with his friends. 

The rest of the year went by in a flash. My conversations with Kili got even more interesting and we even ended up exchanging numbers. He still wouldn't hang out with me after class and since he never invited me to hang out with him, I didn't want to be a nuisance and bother him about it. Over the summer, I didn't hear from him at all and I was too afraid to text him. It was a very long and painful summer and I tried to pass the time by hanging out with my friends or working on my photographing skills. But nothing I did ever stopped the ache I felt in my heart. I knew I was being silly and melodramatic, but I felt as if a piece of my life was missing. My friends still didn't know why I was acting like that and whenever they asked, I always brushed it off. 

When summer finally came to an end and school let up again, I was the happiest man in the entire world. My uncle was a bit shocked at my eager behavior to return to school but didn't complain and my friends wanted to kill me. The very first day of school, I was a nervous mess. Not only was I going to see Kili again after three long and painful months, but I was also going to be dealing with my last first day of school. I was finally a senior which means a lot of things needed to change. 

The first thing he was going to do was become closer to Kili. I didn't know how I was going to do that, but I thought that if I asked him to hang out with me, then maybe he'll say yes. 

As I walk out of my house I can't help but think about him. _What would he say when I invite him to hang out with me? Will he still talk to me? Are we even going to be in the same class? What did he do over the summer? Why didn't he text me? Did he think about me?_ I knew the answer to that last thought but I just couldn't help myself.

A loud voice distracts me from my daydream and I am pulled out of my thoughts, into reality.

            “Fili!” Aragorn's voice says from somewhere behind me

            “Oh, What’s up?” I say turning around to face my friend

            “Dude, first day back in school, are you ready for senioritis to hit you like a ton of bricks?” He beams enthusiastically

I shake my head and laugh “I am definitely not” I tell him patting him in the back

            “Well I am” He says, pulling his phone out of his pocket

             "You're a hopeless case Ar. I don't think you can laze around this year." I tell him as we walk towards school

             "Why not? It's our last year" He says with a pout

             "We still need the good grades" I remind him and earn a laugh from him

            "You and your perfect GPA need to chill out."

 

I laugh. There’s nothing else to do. “Come on, I don't want to be late” I tell him, grabbing him by the arm.

 

Aragorn spends the remaining of the walk to school talking about some girl he dated during the summer. The story sounds interesting but I honestly don’t care about it right now. Kee is in my mind and I can't wait to see him.

 

* * *

We finally arrive at school. The hallways are full of rowdy teenagers, eager to see their friends or desperate to go home. I skim the hallways, trying to see any familiar faces. But I don’t manage to see any of my friends. Aragorn disappeared from my side the moment we stepped into school, now I'm all alone.

 

I'm about to walk into the office to get my class schedule when I suddenly see him. He's standing a few feet away from me, wearing dark skinny jeans and a white T-shirt. His outfit is simple but he still manages to look stunning. The way his hair is held back into a messy bun makes me giddy for some reason. I just want to go over there and let his hair loose and lace my fingers through that dark mess. My heart is beating faster than it usually does when I'm around and I feel as if my feet are glued to the floor. Kili is lost in conversation with one of his friends and I don't know whether or not I should go over and say hi to him.

I want to, I really, really want to. But I'm a nervous wreck and my palms are all sweaty. I wipe my hands on my black T-shirt and think of my options. At the moment I only have two. Either I go up to him and strike up a conversation, one that would lead me somewhere, or I could just ignore him and walk straight to the office. He probably won't care if I ignore him, would he? God I don't know!

After a few more seconds of standing there like an idiot I decide to go with the latter. He’ll probably won't notice me when I pass by him. He seems to be really into that conversation she’s having. I feel like a dumbass as I walk past him. I look at him and he suddenly looks at me. My brain goes completely blank and all I can do is smile as I walk by. He smiles back and gives me a small wave, then continues talking with his red haired friend.

 

               “Fili!” A familiar voice yells as I enter the office

               “Bard!” I yell back, walking over to greet my best friend

               “I missed you man!” He emotionally says embracing me in a tight hug

               “Missed you too” I manage to say, hugging him back

               “I saw Aragorn a few minutes ago” He tells me while placing his arm around my shoulder

               “Yeah that bastard left me”  I jokingly say walking over to the front desk

I wait for my class schedule, Bard by my side telling me all about the awesome things he did during the summer vacation. Unlike Aragorn and I, Bard is always traveling around during the summer since his parents are filthy rich, making him filthy rich too. I have no idea what a guy like him is doing in this crappy school.

            “Japan is great man, you should definitely go and visit!” He beams

            I shake my head, grinning at my friend “I'm not rich like you”

            “Rob a bank or get a job loser” He playfully says then starts to laugh

            “Shut up dick” I push Bard slightly

            “Hey watch the language!” Ms.Mary says handing me my schedule

            “Sorry” I say and walk out of the office with Jacob

            “What class you got?” He asks me as we step into the less crowded hallway

            “I got English first period” I tell him, folding my schedule and shoving it in my back pocket

            “What do you have?” I ask him

            “I’m in the seminar remember?” He says, adjusting his bookbag

            “Right, right how can I forget. Both my friends are leaving me this year to be in a stupid seminar” I say, a hint of annoyance is clear in my voice. This year the school decided to have its first seminar, and due to the awesome luck that I have, both my friends got into it while I didn’t.

            “Oh come on don't be a whiny little bitch, we'll see you during lunch” He says while embracing me in a hug again

            “Get off of me you dick” I laugh

            “Hey, stop cursing and get to class” He says

            “Yeah yeah, see you during lunch” I say walking in the direction of the English classroom.

This year is definitely going to be different. I just hope it’s good.

Sadly, Kili is not in my class and that makes my mood go from so-so to horrible. However, I spot a familiar blonde seating by himself in the back. I make my way towards him and sit down on the empty chair next to him.

 

            “Oh shit you're in my class?” I say to Legolas as I place my bookbag on the back of my chair. 

            “Yes” He simply replies, laying his head down on the table

             “Why are you sitting by yourself?” I ask him. Back in freshman and sophomore year, Legolas and I used to be in the same class together. Even though we weren't  _friends,_ we were still cool with each other. Apart from that, Fili had also learned that Legolas was best friends with Kili and that made him want to be closer to Legolas too.

            “Cus no one that I know is here” He says, his voice  barely audible

             “I’m here now” I say 

             “Great” He replies vaguely

             “What’s wrong with you?” I ask him, trying to keep a conversation going

             “Nothing Fili, I’m just tired” He says picking her head up. He begins to fix his plantium blonde hair. I can't help but be fascinated by the other man's hair. It's so long and shiny and perfectly straight. I had tried to grow my hair past my shoulders once, but the results had been disasterous. My hair was too wavy and unruly so I just kept it nice and short. It was extra long in the front but since it curled, it never fell to my face. 

I continue to watch Legolas as he styled his hair into a braid when another familiar voice interrupted my thoughts. 

            “Hey guys” Faramir says in that annoying voice of his

            “Hey” Legolas says

I just nod my head. I was never a big fan of Faramir, or his partner in crime, Eowyn.

            “Heyyyyyyyyy peeps!” Eowyn says to us, lighting the vibe around us a little bit

             “Hey girl, I missed you” Legolas says getting up from his seat to give his friend a tight hug.

             “Missed you too. Oh my god guys, we're finally seniors!” Eowyn squeals letting go of Legolas.

             “I know right, we need to make this year count” Faramir says and smiles 

             "Yes, we really do" Legolas replies

I simply nod my head, not really wanting to get involve in the conversation.

              "There's so many things to do, I'm so excieted" Faramir says

              "Calm down, this is only our first day back" I say, rolling my eyes. I never really understood Faramir. He's such a dry and lifeless person who tries so hard to pretend to be full of life and energy. You could see through his facade from a mile away. 

              "You're right Far, there's so many things to do. Let's go sit over there, kay?" Eowyn tells him as she gives me one of her nasty looks. 

After they say goodbye to Legolas and rudely forget to say bye to me, they leave and seat in the front of the classroom, leaving Legolas and I alone again.

             “So what did you guys do during the summer?” I ask him as students begin to enter the classroom

            “Nothing actually, just hung out with Kili and Tauriel” He says picking at his perfectly manicured hands.

            “You guys didn’t do anything fun?” I ask, I’m dying to know what Kili did over the break but I don’t want to be too obvious. 

            “Well Kili had fun, his dad took him to Florida while Tauriel and I were stuck here” He says rolling his eyes

            “That sucks, I also stayed here. Bard went to Japan and Aragorn, well Aragorn went M.I.A” I say chuckling

            “You have weird friends” He tells me taking out a notebook from his bag

            “Me? Have you seen your friends?” I say playfully “Tauriel is weirder than me and you combine!”   

            “She’s awesome” Legolas defends

            “Well I don’t know, I don’t talk to her” I admit. Tauriel seems like an alright girl, but we've never had to chance to talk before.

            “That’s a shame” He replies

            “Yeah whatever” I say back

 

Before I know it, the period is over and we are gathering our stuff to head to our next class. Over the course of the period Legolas and I make small talk about how exciting this year is going to be and how him and his friends are going to a concert in December. Everytime he mentioned the name Kili, my heart would beat wildly and a small smile would appear on my lips.

          

            “What time do we have lunch?” I ask Legolas as we walk outside the English room.

            “After next period” He says placing his bag in one arm

            “Okay” I say walking behind him

            “TAURIEL!” Legolas suddenly yells, making me jump

             “BABE!” Tauriel yells back

Both friends embrace in a tight hug, as if they hadn't seen each other in twenty years. In my eyes, the two look like a married couple and I can't help but wonder whether the two of them like each other. After letting go of Tauriel, Legolas proceeds to hug Kili who was awkwardly standing there, watching his two best friends greet each other. Tauriel takes Legolas and Kili by the arm and drags them away. I didn't even get a chance to say hi to Kili who was smiled at me from where he was standing. Gosh, he looked so goddamn cute. I couldn't help the blush that spread through my face as I wondered how it must feel to hug him.  

I idly walk around the school, trying to push away all thoughts about Kili from my mind. I have five more minutes to kill before class starts and I don't feel like being the  first person in the class room. In the midst of people I spot my good pal Haldir and walk over to him. He’s leaning against a wall talking to a dark haired beauty. 

 

            “Hey Haldir” I say, hoping that I’m not interrupting any serious conversation.

            “Oh what’s up man” Haldir says

            “Nothing, how you been?” I ask him 

            “I've been good, just talking with Arwen.” He says nodding towards the girl.

            “Hey there” I say extending my hand out to her

            “Hi” She  says with a smile and shakes my hand

            “She’s new here so I was just telling her a couple of things she needs to keep in mind” He smiles down at her.

            “Thanks for the help Haldir, I'll be heading to class now” Arwen says and  smiles at us before storming off

            “What’s up with you? Did you find anyone during the summer?" Haldir says and winks at me. Just like my two best friends, Haldir knows about my sexual preferences and has tried to set me up countless of times. I've always turn them down though, the guys that Haldir finds for me are always too much. 

            “No” I tell him,

            “What do you mean no? You've been single forever” He points out

            “I know” I say, letting out a light chuckle. I don't want to really discuss my relationship life in the middle of the hallway.

            “You need to gather up the courage and get a boyfriend” He advises me

            “I’ll think about it. ” I tell him

            “Yea, do that.” He says nodding his head “Well time to get to class man, see you around” He says and we both go off to our next class.

The class has already started by the time I get to math. The teacher, which I’ve never seen before is going over the syllabus with the whole class. I knock lightly on the door before stepping into the classroom.

            “Why are you late?” The teacher ask, her tone is a little bit rough but she doesn't look angry

            “Ah, I went to the bathroom” I lie

            “Um, okay just get to your seat” She says, looking back at the paper she has in her hand.

I look around the classroom for an empty chair and notice that the only one available is the one next to Faramir.  I let out an audible sigh and head over to my table. Luckily Legolas and Eowyn are also seating at the same table and I won't have to be stuck alone with Faramir.

            “Yo, Kili looks good today” Faramir says startling all of us at the table

Faramir's words leave Fili feeling lost. Did he hear the words correctly? Did Faramir really just say that Kili looked _good_ today?

            “Ah, don’t look at him” Legolas says which causes Faramir to start laughing again.

            “I'm serious” He says and he looks serious too. His expression is cold and he looks like he’s about to kill Faramir.

            “Okay, okay calm down. Are you still mad about that?” He asks him

            “Mad about what?” I say without realizing. I am so confused at this point and still thinking about the fact that Faramir said Kili looked good today.

            “Yes, I am still mad that you dated him for a week and then threw him away like thrash!” Legolas angrily says slamming his book against the table,           

            “WHAT!” I exclaim a little bit too loud “YOU WHAT?” I find myself saying again. From my understanding, I was the only gay guy in the school, even though only a handful of people knew. Not because I didn't want people to know, but simply because I didn't find it necessary to talk about what I liked or who I liked. But never in a million years would I have guessed that someone else in the school had the same sexaual preference as him. And then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Kili was gay too! A bunch of emotions swam through my body at that moment and I felt eleated. I could approach Kili and he wouldn't be disgusted by me for liking him. I could woo him over and we could date. But then he remembered that Kili had dated Faramir and his happiness shattered.

            “You didn’t know? It’s old news though” Eowyn replies vaguely, as if the fact that Faramir is gay and that he dated Kili was something the whole world knew. 

            “No I didn’t” I say lowering my voice. At this time, half the class is staring and the teacher keeps on eyeing us

            “Yea this idiot dated him then broke his heart” Legolas says angrily eyeing Faramir

            “Hey that was a long time ago okay” Faramir says trying to defend himself

I feel like slapping the shit out of his dumb face. How could he date him and then leave him? What in the world is wrong with him? And how can a guy as gourgeous and funny as Kili, date someone like Faramir?

            “You're a dumbass” Legolas says crossing his arms around his chest

             “Why are you getting so angry babe, take a deep breath and chill” Eowyn butts in

            “Because this asshole doesn’t know what’s going on.” He fires back

            “What exactly is going on? I’m confuse” Faramir says scratching his head

I could tell Minerva doesn’t want to tell him. He knows something that Faramir can't know yet but he's dying to spit it out in his face. My curiosity is at its highest level, especially since this is about Kili. Just as Faramir is about to open his mouth the bell rings, letting us know that class is over. Before he can say anything, I drag Legolas out of the classroom, leaving our belongings inside.

            “What is it Fili?” He asks confuse

            “What is it that Miguel doesn’t know?” I ask him. I don’t care if I sound like a creep right now. I want to know.

            “What? why do you care?” He asks, curiosity is evident in his voice.

            “I just want to know okay” I simply tell him. I don’t know if I should tell him about my feelings for Kili.

            “Why should you know? This is private” He says walking back into the classroom

            “Come on, just tell me” I say, grabbing him by the arm

            “I’ll tell you if you tell me why you’re so curious” He replies, with a smirk on his pale face.

            “Okay fine” I say giving in “I like Kili”

  
Legolas gasps and the look of suprise in his face is pretty comical. If I wasn't in this situation at the moment, I would be laughing by now. 

         "What?" I ask as Legolas continues to stare

          "You like guys?" He manages to choke out. He's compleltly stunned and I can't help but sigh and roll my eyes.

         "Yes,  do. I'm gay." He tells him

          "Wow, I thought Faramir and Kili were the only gay ones, apart from me. This is truly a surprise" He says, a small smile plastered on his face

         "You're gay too?" Now it's my turn to be shocked. Like I said before, I thought I was only gay one in the school.

         "Yeah, I am. But anyways, that's not the fucking point." He says "I can't believe you like Kili. Why didn't you say anything before?" He asks, folding his hands across his chest again.

         "I didn't know Kili liked guys too. No one knows actually" I tell him 

         "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me" Legolas assures me and I nod my head.

          "Can you please tell me what Faramir doesn't know?" I ask and Legolas smile turns into a frown.

         "I'm not sure you're going to like this"


End file.
